2x11
by dont-let-him-take-you-from-me
Summary: What I think happened when Stefan and Elena saw each other for the first time after he was stuck in the tomb. Contains smut.


Elena Gilbert sits on her little comforter, looking out the window, her heart is sullen in her chest, as she stares outside, flashes of last year come back into her head as she thinks about how she was sitting here a year ago, and Stefan was outside her window, well, now he was gone, no not permanently, though it felt like this at times, he was locked in the tomb, he did it to protect her brother from Katherine, his evil ex, he was locked in the tomb, away from her, like Katherine wanted. Elena grimaces as she looks out the window, sadness in her heart, as she pushes back the curtain, suddenly she feels someone behind her, and she pulls back the curtain, seeing him, Stefan, her boyfriend standing there, her heart beats faster as she looks at him through the window, a tiny gasp escapes her lips.

"Elena." His deep voice says, as she turns to him, seeing that he really is there, and it wasn't her imagination playing tricks on her, she feels her face light up in delight, as she starts to get up from the chair, and he walks closer to her, a soft smile on his handsome face.

"Hey." He says softly, and she feels immense joy in her heart as she scrambles to get up from the bench, her legs carrying her to him, and he's smiling all the while, she throws herself in his arms, enjoying the comforting warmth of his body pressed against hers, she almost can't believe he's there, as his strong arms wrap around hers, she closes her eyes, breathing him in, oh God, how she missed him so much, how she all she wanted each night was him by her side again, holding her, bringing her home, because that's where home was: in his arms. She hugs him tighter, not wanting to let go, and he does the same, his hand pressing against her head, pulling her more into him, their breathing is shallow as they just stay there in complete bliss for a second, taking it in, taking in that they get to see each other again, be in each others arms like this, cherishing each precious minute.

The she pulls back, her hands on the back of his head, her fingers dancing through his soft brown hair, as she looks up at him, he looks down at her, his hands in her hair, as he smiles, and she smiles wider, a soft sigh of content leaves her lips, as his green eyes burn into her, her fingers brush against his lips, as he smiles wider with her, and she knows he's glad to be home with her, and she can't even express the emotion she feels right now, but she feels at peace in his arms again, their heart beats turning into one.

She pulls him closer, mashing her lips onto his, and he kisses back with ferocious tendency, completely knocking the wind out of her, her heart beat is fast against her chest, as his hands stroke her hair, pulling her closer, her hands drift down to to cup his cheek, pulling him deeper into the kiss, stay in her hair, until she pulls back, remembering what he said at first, her breathing is shallow from the passionate kiss they just shared.

"Hey." She whispers softly, as she kisses him again, the warm feeling goes to her toes, as she pulls him closer, and she can't explain it but she never wants him to leave again, she feels whole in his arms, as she backs them up to the bed, he follows her lead not breaking the kiss, it's almost like she wants to show him about much she missed him, because she did, it hurt like hell, and as they fall on the bed, he deepens the kiss, running his fingers along her cheek, and she closes her eyes, feeling the softness of his hair against her fingertips.

He pulls back breathless, his warm breath on her face.

"I missed you." He whispers, as he kisses a path down her neck, and she moans low, nodding her head, her fingers in his hair, as he makes a steady path down to her collarbone, because he did he missed her a lot, the feeling of her not by his side those three days was like his own personal hell, he couldn't imagine a world without Elena.

He nips at her collarbone, earning a moan from her, God, he missed her voice, the simplicity of it, the way she murmurer she loved him, his heart feels on fire, as he unbuttons the top button of her shirt, kissing the hot skin there, he feels her heartbeat against his mouth, She moans low, running her fingers down his hair, each touch sends shivers down his spine, and he's amazed at how much she has an effect on him, that she can get him- a thousand year old vampire's old heart racing in a matter of second, that she can calm every dark demon he has with one look, that her engorgement can silence his vampire nature in a second.

Her fingers go to the bottom of his cream shirt, and pulls it off, he lets her, and when it's off, he can't help but to think how cute she is while her brown eyes drift down his toned chest, he seems the desire in them, as he pulls her closer, holding her head in his hands, as he kisses her deeper, his fingers drifting down to her shirt, as he breaks the kiss, pulling it off, he sees her body quiver slightly, and he also takes a second to wonder why her body does this every time they make love, is she scared of me? He kisses down her neck softly, and each kiss earns him a moan, that drives him crazy, her fingers in the indent of his back, and his mind somewhat wanders back to the night they first made love, when they had nothing to lose, and now there was too many threats in this town trying to tear them apart, but he knows they will pass by them all, their love is genuine, and he knows it's real, he sees it, every time he looks into her brown eyes, he sees that burning passion in her, and he knows it, because he has it for her too.

He runs his fingers down her stomach, as he pulls away from the kiss again, their both panting, fighting for breath, as his fingers undo the top button of her jeans, sliding them down, he smells it in his nose, her arousal, and he can't help but to feel his blood travel down south, as he gets on top of her, her fingers still stroking his back, as he kisses the valley between her breathes, soft moans become louder, as he gently licks down her stomach, he's eager for her, he wants her so bad, as his fingers hook into her panties, he slides them down, disposing of them somewhere, her eyes go wide as she stares down at him, her breathing becomes heavier, as he licks a the strip of wet skin of her core, she feels her hips buck up to him, the tingles dancing through her body, as she closes her eyes, and soon he's teasing his tongue between her folds, and she's pulls on his hair, begging him not to stop, the feeling it too intense as he continues on, eating every inch of her, his wet tongue coaxing her clit gently, until she feels herself explode on the outside, a million butterflies rush through her body, as she lays there, dazed, and all she can see is her boyfriend's beautiful face between her thighs, as he goes back up, kissing her passionately, her body rises up to meet his boner, and they both groan into the kiss, as she teases him a little bit with her wet body. He pulls off her bra next, his feather light touches make her head dizzy and she wants more, as he bends to take a nipple in his mouth, his skilled tongue swirling the flesh between his teeth as he feels the other nipple harden against his exploring hand, as he rubs the hard one with his fingers, her moans turn to louder, as her back arches against the bed, and he just wants to touch every inch of her, letting her know that he loves every part of her, his pants come off next, and her hand slowly reaches down and grabs his shaft, he bites his lip gently, as she beings to pump him fast and hard, and his nails scratch into the bed sheets, as animistic growls escape his lips, he closes his eyes briefly, when he gets close, and he explodes over everything, tingles rushing through his body, as he gasps for breath, his opens his eyes to see her smiling at him, and he smiles back, and he leans down and kisses her, eager to feel like one with her again.

She moans low, running her hands down his back, as she squeezes his ass cheeks softly, he urges himself into her, feeling the tight wet flesh against his buzzing shaft, the feeling is incredible, as he beings to rock into her, her loud moans singing in his ears, as he kisses down her neck, the sweat from her body making him wet, as he pushes himself in and out of her, he keeps an eye on her, her head leaned back like a model in a painting, consumed by the pleasure she was receiving from this, her eyes closed, as her mouth makes various shapes, and he kisses her deep, as he rocks into her, the only thing he hears now is muffled moans, and her fingers dancing along his neck, tugging at his hair, as he rocks faster and harder, all the loneliness within himself disappears as they make love on the bed, she's panting, as she looks into his eyes, her soft breasts bouncing back and forth, as he goes deeper.

"Oh, God, Stef!" She moans louder, her voice goes higher, as he nibbles at her neck, although he can smell the sweet blood pumping through her veins, and he tries to control his breathing against her neck, as he pulses in and out of her warm opening, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Do it." She whispers breathless, as she tugs on his hair, and he wonders what she means by this, do what?

"Bite me." She mumbles, her cheeks red, as she looks up into his green eyes, her face reads trust, as her doe eyes stare in his, and he feels his vampire face come out, as he wastes not time, gently biting into the skin, he feels her body tense up, as he reaches down between them to play with her swollen nub, trying to relax her, the sweet blood is flowing through his mouth, and he's careful only to take a copious amount, not wanting to hurt her in anyway, he still can't believe she let him do this. Her body relaxes, as he still thrusts in and out of her, her blood still on his lips, as he growls lightly, her moans fill his ears, as he reaches down with his tongue and licks the bleeding wound again, his head is spinning, and he feels so close, as her hand comes over his, and holds it, and he knows she will be okay, he groans loud, as they come together, his body convulsing under hers, as she feels the blood run down her neck, but she knows Stefan would never take advantage of her, as she runs her fingers through his hair, breathing hard, his warm breath against her chest, as she tries to catch her breath.

He pulls out, slowly, and her head is reeling from the impending orgasm she just received.

He gently bites into her wrist, offering her the blood, and she takes his wrist, caressing the soft skin, as she puts his healing blood to her lips, she drinks a little, as she begins to feel the wound heel on her neck, after, he kisses the healed wound lightly, pulling her close to him, their still breathing hard, and she stares up into his eyes, as he presses a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"I love you." She whispers, meaning every word, as he smiles down at her, loving the way she reminded me that he could be loved, a monster like him.

"I love you, too." He whispers, as he strokes her soft hair between his fingers, and she leans down and kisses him, a simple kiss, and he feels the love in his heart, as he holds her there, intertwining their fingers. Nothing could take Elena away from him, we are bonded together, it's you and me, Elena, always.


End file.
